Due to lack of energy, solar energy and wind energy are used to generate electric power. A conventional wind energy generating system is disclosed in Taiwan Utility Patent No. M327416, which generally includes a wind energy generator, multiple blades and a solar power generator, wherein the wind energy generator has multiple support links which are respectively connected with a sub-frame to reinforce the structural strength. The wind energy generator has a drum-type or disk-type brake unit. The blades each have a curved head and a thin tail. The curved head forms a wind collection area to increase the catch of wind. The solar power generator has a support frame with a panel for collecting sun light to generate electric power. By the solar power generator and the wind energy generator, the electric power can be collected and supplied to the users.
However, when the wind is weak and the night time, the two generators cannot properly function. When the wind is too strong, the blades are easily damaged because the speed of revolution is too high.